bfdislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyalnny
Cyalnny is a contestant in BFDIsland 3, that is played by BattleReviews. She's also on the same team as Oxygen on Shardygen Savior Personality Cyalnny is a nice person, although she is usually pretty mean at the 4th wall. She's also goes by the narrative, and usually chats with the narrator for some help or guidance. Although doing so, she would break the 4th wall (obviously). Appearance Cyalnny is an armless cyan electric fan, with a cyan six-pointed star as fan blades. Coverage Cyalnny signed up for BFDIsland 3 and was one of the few contestants to get in. She got paired up with Oxygen, and thought for the name of the team: Shardygen Savior In the first challenge, she blew the snow cloud away, only to appear again. So she went to the Sky Emporium to see where it came from. But before doing that, she showed Oxygen around the Sky Emporium, and his room in the Sky Emporium too. After she saw where it came from, she went to Lapland and broke in Santa's workshop along with Oxygen, where they defeated Santa, so he would get rid of the snow cloud. In the second challenge, she was going to get the flour, while Oxygen was going to get dough from Nitrogen's shop. So Cyalnny went to the Sky Emporium, into her room. Only to realize that the flour had been stolen. After finding out that Faygo's DNA was on the flour (thanks, narrator), she grabbed her GPS and tracked her down to Vriska-Ball's base. However, since she was unable to, she sent help from Russia to help hack the door open. After she was able to enter the base, Faygo fought Cyalnny, which ended the fight by knocking Cyalnny out. Later, the Russian Army came to take over the base. Faygo eventually got defeated by the Russian Army, which got the flour from Faygo. Later, Cyalnny woke up, and then they got back to where the challenge took place. After the Russian Army left, she and Oxygen later made the Cloud-Berried Cake. In the third challenge, she was going to battle against Oxygen's pokémons. However, due to their realization, pokémons don't exist in the universe they're in. After noticing that 6 poké-balls appeared on a desk, she gave them to Oxygen, so that Oxygen would've been able to battle against her. The battle went fine, Cyalnny had knocked out the Emolga. But when Oxygen had 5 pokémons left, they get teleported to the Glitch Dimension, where Oxygen gets corrupted thanks to 5 corrupted poké-balls. After Cyalnny defeated those pokémons inside the corrupted pokéballs, Oxygen gets uncorrupted, and they get teleported back to the overworld, where they would chill in the Sky Emporium. In the fourth challenge, she made a corrupt-ball after it corrupted Oxygen, she soon get eliminated after the challenge. However, as Cyalnny already saw this coming, she just stayed at the Sky Emporium, as she instead sent Oxygen_bot and Cyalnny_bot to the elimination, so that they would get cursed instead. Trivia * In the BFDIsland timeline, all of her point friends got killed. * This article was in fact written by Cyalnny. At least, 90% of it. Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:Female Category:Shardygen Savior